1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to portable soundproofing enclosures, such as enclosures used for decreasing the sound of a generator.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, using a generator to provide power in remote locations or during an emergency creates a lot of sound. Conventional soundproofing enclosures have been devised that are fixed to the generator which serve to attenuate the noise. Other conventional soundproofing enclosures are built at a location attached to the ground and the generator is placed inside.